


The Sound of Silence: The Emails

by Adraste2018



Series: The Sound of Silence [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraste2018/pseuds/Adraste2018
Summary: The emails that were sent





	1. The Delores Email

**Author's Note:**

> These are the emails that were sent

From: adinozzo@ncis.navy.mil  
To: dbromstead@ncis.navy.mil  
Subject: Please Process ASAP  
Priority: HIGH

Delores,

Please find attached my resignation letter dated today. Please process immediately as it has also gone to Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs. As discussed, please utilize the leave form effective today.

I just wanted to say thank you for your help over the past few years as I worked to get my life together and plan for the future. Your encouragement got me to complete my masters and I’m close to finishing my thesis. Now I should have the time to finish the final edit and get it submitted.

We didn’t have the greatest start here at NCIS, but please know that it has been a pleasure getting to know you since the Secret Santa.

Please take care of yourself and keep an eye out for Dr. Palmer.

Always,

Anthony D DiNozzo  
Former Very Special Agent


	2. The Gibbs Email

From: adinozzo@ncis.navy.mil  
To: ljgibbs@ncis.navy.mil  
Subject: Resignation - Effective Immediately  
Priority: HIGH

Agent Gibbs,

I’d say it’s been an honor working for you, and a few years ago that would have been true. I can’t tell you when it all started to change. When the respect faded away. When the team stopped feeling like family. When the sibling kidding took on a cruel edge. When I started to dread coming to work. 

I can no longer be an effective Senior Agent on your team. The disrespect from the junior agents has been building and at this point it seems to be unsalvageable. At this point, all I can hope is that you will soon realize that there is something seriously wrong with the team. The concept of a chain of command flew out the door soon after we went from a two man team to a three or four person team. When it was just us, it was boss and DiNozzo it was clear, we complemented each other. When Cait was brought on board, you wanted me to train her but then told her that she only had to listen to you. How the hell was I supposed to train her if she didn’t have to listen to me? We did manage to work together after some growing pains. 

Then came my lil’ Probie. I picked him. I saw something in him and was turning him into a good agent, he was able to speak without stuttering. I was able to teach him. But then things changed. It all became a competition. 

A competition not to do our jobs properly, but to get any sign of approval from you. Instead of building each other up, we tried to tear each other down and make each other look bad. I am equally guilty of participating in these games. However I got sick of them and any time I tried to do my job seriously, I got smacked back into the role of the joker. How the hell did I end up in the role? I was a detective before coming to NCIS. I always took my job seriously. One comment on Air Force One and I’m regulated to eternal Frat Boy by Cait and that assumption has been passed along and even coworkers that have known me from the beginning started to buy into it, even you and Abby.

It only got worse after Cait died and we were forced to accept Ziva. I don’t know what she did to gain your trust Gibbs. Maybe I don’t want to know, but she was the one to put together the information on our team and who to target. Since she has come on the team, McGee has gone from learning to becoming a good agent to a tag along. He follows her lead in behaviour. The disrespect shown by both of them is no longer acceptable by me. 

I hope that you are able to get the team back on track as investigators and away from the personal vendettas. 

Good Luck

Former Special Agent  
Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.


	3. The Shepard Email

From: adinozzo@ncis.navy.mil  
To: jshepard@ncis.navy.mil  
Subject: Resignation - Effective Immediately  
Priority: HIGH

 

Director Shepard,

Please be advised that this email is to inform you that my resignation has been submitted to Human Resources. 

Thank you,

A. DiNozzo


End file.
